El fantasma de la ópera
by Kusubana Yoru
Summary: Fantasma de lúcidas intenciones, un amor sin corresponder pretenderás sanar sin saber que el espíritu de uno y otro son ya un mismo afecto.
1. Obertura

Disclaimer:

_Los detalles, trama original y personajes de "Candy Candy" son propiedad intelectual de la escritora Kyōko Mizuki (uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita) y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi__**.**_

Advertencias:

_Importantísima aclaratoria, es un TerryxSusana. Importantísima porque sé (y comprendo) la animadversión que causa la actriz, sin embargo, este, como otros fics que tengo planeados para la pareja, son el escueto esfuerzo por afrontar la cruel realidad de la historia: Susana se queda con Terry._

Notas introductorias:

_Ciertamente en un fic podemos cambiar todo lo que no nos gustó, especialmente con el final que tuvo la relación de Candy y Terry. Podríamos torturar a Susana de las formas más crueles, podríamos hacer venganza por esa infamia de separar a una pareja que debería estar junta… pero eso es muy fácil y las cosas fáciles no se me dan, de ahí que me impusiera el reto de convencer (a mí y a quien tenga estómago para leer), que Terry puede ser feliz con Susana._

_Y aunque los italianos hicieron lo suyo… seamos realistas, la verdad es que así no sucedió._

_Si no han huido despavoridos, les invito a proseguir._

Dedicatorias:

_Para aquellas que no le hacen ascos a las tramas con Susana._

* * *

**El fantasma de la ópera**

Fantasma de lúcidas intenciones, un amor sin corresponder pretenderás sanar sin saber que el espíritu de uno y otro son ya un mismo afecto.

* * *

**Obertura**

—Bueno, Susie. — empezó a hablar Terry acercándose a ella que aguardaba en uno de los sillones del lobby del hotel.

—Tenías razón, los mecánicos no eran particularmente responsables. — confesó encogiéndose de hombros una vez que hubo terminado la llamada al taller donde había dejado el auto para que revisaran una falla que tenía con la bomba de gasolina.

—Lo tendrán hasta el lunes. — completó dejándose caer en el sillón contiguo al de su esposa.

—Entonces tendremos que tomar un taxi. — solucionó la rubia sonriéndole, absteniéndose de decir _"Te lo dije"._

—Sí, me temo que sí.

Enseguida se puso de pie para ayudarla a pasarse a la silla de ruedas que se encontraba cerca, aunque la idea de no hacer ese cambio y llevarla directamente hasta el asiento del auto se hacía más tentadora solo por el tedioso procedimiento que tenía que realizar para acomodarla.

Afuera llovía. No había relámpagos o fuertes vientos, solo agua cayendo como si desde el último piso de aquél enorme edificio arrojaran constantemente baldes llenos, y sin embargo, quedarse hasta que el clima mejorara, no era una opción. Debían alcanzar el último tren del día o llegarían tarde a reunirse con la compañía, y con la recién restituida reputación de Terry pendiendo de su comportamiento, completamente inconcebible no llegar.

El botones aguardaba con las maletas, dos empleados más se encargaban de detener a los automóviles taxi y escoltar a los huéspedes por el pasillo techado hasta que abordaran. Pasó un rato antes de que llegara su turno, abrigándose bien salieron del cálido ambiente musicalizado y emprendieron el recorrido sintiendo solo un poco de brisa en el rostro. Alguien ya se hacía cargo del equipaje, Terry subió a Susana y rápidamente se metió él mismo al sentir que se mojaba. Escucharon la puerta cerrarse, el saludo del chofer y la marcha del motor en cuanto dejó el lugar avanzando por la avenida.

Terry cerró los ojos, se encontraba cansado, y las gotas cayendo sobre la lámina de la carrocería era lo único que amenizaba el viaje. Por un momento buscó iniciar una conversación que al final quedó atorada en su garganta.

—No hagas nada estúpido o se muere tu mujer.

Era hilo lo que había rodeando su cuello, estaba frío y podía jurar que era en realidad un alambre.

Bajo otras circunstancias habría opuesto resistencia, pero Susana se encontraba en las mismas condiciones, incluso peor, pues un revolver apuntaba a su cabeza desde atrás.

—Déjala en paz. — exigió con el tono más agresivo que se ocurrió recibiendo por respuesta, tensión en el nudo que habían hecho con notable habilidad. No tardó más de dos segundos en comprender que el chofer, que no se había inmutado ante lo ocurrido, formaba parte del grupo que los había tomado prisioneros.

No giró la cabeza, levanto las manos tal como se lo pidieron y de reojo distinguió los botones dorados que adornaban un saco rojo.

_Así que el empleado del hotel también._

Tendría que hacer una fuerte demanda contra la cadena hotelera, y ver si las maletas que evidentemente no habían subido al auto para que los dos malhechores alcanzaran, podrían recuperarse, en una de ellas había un traje que le gustaba mucho.

Se quedó quieto cuando desde atrás le empezaron a revisar.

En la cartera llevaba unos doscientos dólares, de valor solo el reloj de bolsillo. Susana los pendientes, el collar y las arras matrimoniales de los dos. Al darse cuenta de eso, sin duda se pondrían pesados. Se le ocurrió hacerles un trato, que bajaran a Susana y él los llevaría al banco, les haría un cheque y asunto arreglado, no había necesidad de desagradables momentos. Especialmente para Susana que ya había empezado a llorar de terror.

Abrió la boca para proponer su trato, pero el chofer frenó abruptamente, su cuerpo por inercia se hizo al frente sintiendo la presión del cable sobre su cuello robándole por un momento el aire. Fue entonces que entró en pánico, le cubrieron la cabeza con una bolsa de tela negra que anudaron por el cuello pese a lo que trató de hacer para impedirlo. Nuevamente se quedó quieto, pues el ruido del arma lo detuvo en sus acciones, si trataba de hacerse el valiente matarían a Susana. Con otro tramo de alambre le ataron las manos dejándolas atrás, a la espalda y para cuando trato de reaccionar con los gritos de su esposa llamándolo con desesperación, no hubo nada más que hacer, cayó de frente raspándose la barbilla al impactar contra el duro concreto de la acera mojada. Pero el impacto fue breve, enseguida rodó cuesta abajo sin poder hacer mucho para detenerse dada su inmovilidad.

En todo el ajetreo, con la humedad filtrándose por la máscara negra, solo el más terrible de los sentimientos lo embargó: Susana ¿Qué harían con ella?

Si Dios existía -y vaya lo había dudado bastante- le iba a dar un puñetazo en la cara si algo le pasaba a esa mujer, si aunque sea le tocaban el cabello.

La respiración dentro de la bolsa se le dificultaba, la humedad la pegaba contra su rostro. Trató de ponerse en pie, pero un dolor punzante le hizo perder la fuerza dejándolo caer otra vez sobre su rostro. Era lodo, resbaloso, húmedo, no conseguía levantarse… pero al poner más atención, no era eso… lo último que escuchó antes del grito de Susana…

¿Le habían disparado? ¿Esos desgraciados le habían disparado?

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

_Eh… pues, solo me resta decirles a los que llegaron acá:_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	2. Piensa en mi

**Piensa en mí**

El olor a hospital lo conocía demasiado bien. Era como una constante en su vida desde el accidente de Susana, y con ese penetrante y profundo aroma entrando por su nariz -aún con el ventilador artificial- fue capaz, poco a poco, de recrear los pasillos, las salas, el blanco de las paredes y el techo, colocando en su lugar hasta las pequeñas plantas que decoraban los escritorios de recepción. Luchó contra sus propios ojos para abrirlos, perfectamente consciente de que la luz lo obligaría cerrarlos de nuevo. Quiso hablar, pero fue demasiado doloroso para siquiera intentarlo, y con esa oleada punzante que empezó en su garganta y se extendió hasta sus piernas, fue que todo dejó de tener una etérea y casi mística consistencia para poder obtener de golpe una realidad aplastante.

— ¿Terry? ¡Oh Dios! ¡Terry!

La voz de la madre de Susana le pareció extraña, más aguda de lo normal, pero la pudo reconocer tras parpadear un par de veces.

— ¡Doctor! ¡Doctor! ¡Despertó! ¡Terry despertó!— exclamó ruidosamente como si aquello constituyera un milagro de la ciencia médica.

El hombre de blanco y dos enfermeras pronto aparecieron, pero él se sentía mareado, como si todo lo que acontecía a su alrededor sucediera con una velocidad anormal a la que no se adaptaba del todo.

—De milagro estás vivo, muchacho.— dijo el hombre con alegre acento sureño.

—La herida no fue a un órgano vital, pero perdiste demasiada sangre, creí que ya no te contábamos entre los nuestros.

—Su… Susana…— dijo en un lastimero gemido consiguiendo poner en orden cronológico los últimos eventos que recordaba. El llanto de la mujer lo alertó ¿Qué había sido de ella? Un poderoso miedo se adueñó de su corazón oprimiéndole el pecho.

El doctor palmeó su hombro con delicadeza.

—Ya habrá tiempo para todo, por ahora debes recuperarte ¿eh?

Pero eso no significaba siquiera una respuesta y demandaba saberlo, así que luchó por moverse aunque estaba entumido por completo.

—Ellos… el botones del hotel…

—Por favor, guarda aliento, muchacho, ya vendrá el detective a hablar contigo, y le contarás todo lo que recuerdes, pero no seas necio, descansa.

¿El detective?

¡Al diablo con eso! ¡A él que le explicaran primero si iban a verlo para una investigación de secuestro u homicidio!

Luchó con más fuerzas para incorporarse, pero el médico puso más fuerza en el agarre y lo devolvió contra la camilla.

— ¿Estás buscando que te ponga un sedante? No sabemos nada de ella, han pasado casi dos semanas pero nadie se ha puesto en contacto para pedir rescate ni nada, no obstante, el hecho de no haberla encontrado contigo, nos da la seguridad de que no se trataba de un asesinato ¿Entiendes?

Se quedó quieto con los ojos muy abiertos, ni había notado siquiera que la madre de Susana había sido sacada por las enfermeras dejando a los dos hombres solos en la amplia habitación.

—Ya hemos llamado al detective a cargo de tu caso, es solo cuestión de tiempo para que llegue. Caray, no creí que después de estar tanteando tu féretro te despertaras con tanta fuerza.

Terry frunció el ceño. Ese doctor en absoluto se comportaba como uno y con su acento sureño parecía más como si todo fuese una broma, pero él recordaba el secuestro, el dolor y el disparo.

—Todavía no puedes comer nada, pero en un rato más, si no te vuelves a desmayar por el esfuerzo, dejaré que te suban algo ¿Estamos de acuerdo, señor Grandchester?

Con su fuerte mano manteniéndolo recostado, no le quedó más que la resignación, y asintió mansamente.

—Mas te vale no intentar escapar, necesitas ejercicios de rehabilitación. Además, en la puerta hay un oficial de policía y por la ventana… estamos en un octavo piso, sé prudente.

Unos instantes después, se encontraba completamente solo, con la mirada perdida en algún punto indefinido del techo que le parecía tan lejano.

—Susana… — suspiró al aire.

Si no pedían recompensa, pero tampoco conseguían encontrar rastro de su paradero ¿Qué significaba aquello?

Peor aún… ¿Por qué no se sentía devastado ni angustiado como su suegra?

El pensamiento lo aterró por unos instante, pero fue el llamado a la puerta lo que finalmente calmó sus nervios, era el detective.

—Buenas tardes, señor Grandchester. Mi nombre es Theodor Williams, soy el detective a cargo de su caso. Tengo que hacerle unas preguntas, no se sienta presionado, pero es importante que trate de recordar todo lo posible, incluso detalles que pudiera parecer insignificantes ¿Recuerda lo que sucedió ese día?

Asintió parsimoniosamente, le contó lo del auto, la tardanza de los mecánicos e intuyendo que todo pudo empezar desde ahí, dio el nombre y dirección del taller, y con cierta molestia puntualizó que en el mismo hotel le habían dado la recomendación. La espera en el vestíbulo, los sujetos, los botones que alcanzó a ver, las palabras que usaron, todo detalle que le sorprendió hasta a él mismo, todo hasta la parte en que comprendió que le habían disparado.

—Entonces no aceptaron la negociación.— dijo Theodor más como una declaración contundente que como pregunta. En ese punto Terry bajó la mirada.

—La verdad no recuerdo si lo dije en voz alta o solo lo pensé. De cualquier forma, según el doctor, no me quitaron nada, mi billetera y el reloj estaban intactos.

—Ya veo…

Las preguntas siguientes eran más que nada para reafirmar todo lo que había explicado en un principio, y otras bastante protocolarias como si recordaba a algún enemigo suyo o de Susana, o cualquier persona que pudo haberse ofendido por alguna cosa que hayan hecho. Terry soltó nuevamente un suspiro y con paciencia trató de hacerle entender al hombre que eran actores, que todo lo que ellos hacían estaba sometido a crítica y envidias, y sí, había gente a la que le molestaba su simple presencia, la lista iba desde Karen Kleiss la eterna y declarada rival de Susana aunque Susana se retiro por lo del accidente, hasta Eliza Leagan que vivía solo para frustrar felicidades ajenas.

Casi enseguida a ello se sintió considerablemente apenado. Pese a todo, no se trataba de una rencilla cualquiera que pudo haber ideado alguna de esas dos o la infinita lista de críticos, se estaba hablando de un delito grave.

—Ya entiendo. Ya habíamos hecho una investigación en el hotel, pero nadie había mencionado el taller, nos veremos después, señor Grandchester. Que mejore su salud.

—Gracias.

El robusto hombre salió por la puerta con cierta gracia actoral que incluso a él le pareció interesante, pero la puerta no se había cerrado cuando alguien más pidió entrar.

— ¡Albert!— exclamó al reconocerle aún sin acostumbrarse a los elegantes trajes que ya usaba.

— ¿No te inoportuno?

— ¡Para nada! Una cara conocida me va a sentar bien.

Albert pasó con una enorme canasta de fruta, misma que dejó sobre una de las mesas, al lado de la increíble cantidad de flores y otros regalos que habían estado llegando y la madre de Susana acomodaba con esmero.

—Y en el pasillo hay más.— dijo Albert sonriendo mientras acercaba una silla hasta la cama.

Terry acomodó su cabeza en la almohada y sonrió de medio lado.

—Susana recibió menos cuando fue lo del accidente.

Esta vez el suspiro vino por parte de Albert.

—Realmente no sabes qué hacer ¿Verdad?

Terry bajó la cabeza, completamente derrotado, siempre era así con él, como si pudiera leer con claridad cada uno de sus pensamientos.

—Debo ser el hombre más miserable de este mundo.

Albert negó con la cabeza.

—Tu situación con ella era complicada desde el principio.

—Aún así… me siento tranquilo, como si de alguna manera supiera que está bien. Como si de alguna manera, supiera que ella espera por mi, porque pese a todo, confía en que regresaré con ella.

— ¿Y no es eso lo que te asusta?

—Sí.

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

_Uff, un poco tardado, pero bueno, antes del fin del mundo aquí estamos retomando el hilo._

_¡Gracias por leer!_

_¡Felices fiestas!_


	3. Ángel de la música

**Ángel de la música**

Los ejercicios con la pelota le habían cansado más de lo que esperaba, pero aún así, era el que más le había gustado de todos. Hacer presión con una mano en repetidas ocasiones con la pequeña pelota de esponja azul era hasta cierto punto entretenido y le permitía ocupar la mente en algo más que la coordinación motriz.

— ¿Señor Grandchester? — llamó la enfermera que hacía las veces de mucama, al otro lado de la puerta.

—Pasa. — respondió él, pues ya había terminado de cambiarse y solo esperaba que le subieran la cena. Él mismo podía haber bajado, pero la madre de Susana, que se había mudado con él "para cuidarle", no le permitía hacer muchas cosas. Ya había pasado una semana desde que le dieron permiso para irse a su casa –con todas su flores y frutas-, la recuperación iba bien, aún estaba la cicatriz fresca, pero ya no sentía el cuerpo entumido además de que ya recobraba un poco de color.

La joven entró con la cabeza baja, fue solo cuestión de unos dos días para que Terry se diera cuenta que era debido a un colegial sonrojo que le daba cuando lo veía, y eso solo apuntaba a que era muy seguramente alguna admiradora.

— ¿Necesita algo más?

—No gracias ¿Está la señora en su habitación?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Ha ido a la iglesia.

—Ya veo…

El buen humor que le quedaba tras salir de la bañera se esfumó rápidamente. La señora lloraba durante las noches y rezaba durante el día, pero sobre Susana, tan solo la más grande de las interrogantes. Ya habían seguido el protocolo de la policía, se hacía una lista de las personas que llamaban para enviar buenos deseos, las que aún enviaban flores y frutas, periodistas insistentes y hasta los empleados públicos que solo pasaban a barrer las aceras por la mañana. También se había hecho ya una rueda de prensa, el director de la compañía lo había obligado a pararse frente a las cámaras e incluso ofrecer una recompensa por información verificable que llevara a su paradero, pero no había rastro alguno.

La enfermera no se había movido de su sitio, se frotaba las manos con cierto nerviosismo y más de una vez abrió la boca para terminar diciendo nada.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Ha venido el detective Williams, hace rato, aún estaba la señora, ella le ha atendido.

Terry la miró con gesto inquisidor, pero sin ser realmente duro con ella, pues ni bien ni mal, era la persona que menos tenía que ver en todo eso.

—Escuché todo porque estaba yo en la otra habitación dosificando sus medicamentos, yo… bueno, el departamento de policía cree que no tiene sentido seguir buscando…

— ¡¿Qué?!

—Ha pasado un mes, dicen que se están invirtiendo demasiados recursos y hay más personas desaparecidas, muchos crímenes por resolver y poco personal. No dejarán de buscarla, pero no será de tiempo completo, se reducirán los hombres en el caso.

El actor tensó la quijada y los puños.

—La señora me pidió que no le dijera nada, para no alterar su salud, pero creo que debería saberlo, es su esposa después de todo…

—… Si…

—Lo siento. — y con esa disculpa salió de la habitación. Terry se dejó caer en el sillón sumiéndose en un trago amargo y pesado. Casi inconscientemente alcanzó la pelota y volvió a apretarla una y otra vez, con una insistencia mecánica de la que ya ni siquiera se percataba.

—… Susana…— suspiró.

El sentimiento de que ella esperaba que fuese a rescatarla crecía con los días, casi la imaginaba en lo alto de una torres, como princesa cautiva a saber por quien, tal vez una fuerza maligna que no busca nada en especial, tal vez un amor torcido que la quiere para sí como la princesa cisne…

Bruscamente se puso de pie, dentro del drama aquello tenía bastante sentido, apresuradamente salió de la habitación y corrió escaleras arriba para llegar al ático donde, como cualquier otra casa, se guardaban las cosas que uno se rehúsa a tirar a la basura, pero tampoco las ocupa.

Encendió las luces del polvoriento espacio y un estornudo le ganó tras el polvo que hubo levantado en su abrupta entrada.

Repasó con la mirada las cajas que había dispuestas con extraño orden. Al frente estaban los adornos de Navidad, algunas herencias de los abuelos de Susana. De todo ese espacio solo una caja le pertenecía a él, pero no era eso lo que buscaba. En el fondo oculto de la primera vista, estaban las cosas de Susana antes de retirarse del teatro, las había guardado su madre en realidad, pues ella no quería recordar esos días, pero ahí estaban.

Rápidamente se arrodillo y destapó la primera, eran todos sus vestidos, la segunda era de pelucas, la tercera tenía cajas más pequeñas con joyas de fantasía, y la cuarta eran álbumes donde guardaba fotografías, programas y boletos. Descartó las cajas una tras otra hasta que finalmente encontró la de cartas de admiradores.

Era una caja grande, repleta por completo. Trató de cargarla pero la herida le punzó y prefirió arrastrarla, para bajarla le costó demasiado y llevarla a su habitación aún más. Jadeante pero ignorando el dolor y todo, vació el contenido completo sobre la cama y empezó a buscar, hoja por hoja de ser necesario.

Leía rápidamente, alabanzas, halagos, buenas críticas, de hombres y mujeres, había una que era en realidad un dibujo hecho por una niña de no más de ocho años, con lápices de colores donde se suponía que estaban ella y él, representando a Romeo y Julieta.

Siguió pasándolas, las que no eran lo que buscaba regresaban a la caja, pero eran demasiadas. Encontró una, no era la que recordaba, pero era de la misma persona: Evan Feurstein. La leyó, la fecha era de unos dos años atrás, hablaba entre otras cosas de lo bella que era, de lo buena actriz, de cómo lo hizo llorar con su interpretación.

Pasó las siguientes y encontró una más con fecha de una semana posterior a la primera carta que encontró, la dejó apartada y siguió pasando. Ya llevaba unas veinte y aún había bastantes por revisar, pero las campanas del reloj que estaba en el pasillo lo sobresaltaron. Eran ya las doce.

Extrañado por no haber recibido la visita de las nueve por parte de la madre de Susana, dejó las cartas por un momento y salió de la habitación encontrando todo a oscuras.

— ¡Eve! — llamó a la enfermera.

Estaba por hacer un segundo intento cuando apareció por las escaleras la joven, con bata de dormir, pero apariencia despierta y vivaz.

— ¿Señor Grandchester? ¿Qué sucede?

— ¿La señora no ha regresado?

—Sí, pero no se encuentra bien, dijo que se sentía mal y se fue a acostar a eso de las diez, cuando regresó.

Terry frunció el ceño, y en esa ocasión no le importó cuidar de no parecer demasiado severo.

—Ella nunca está fuera después de las ocho ¿Qué hacía a fuera? — sentenció torciendo la boca un poco.

Sin esperar más, caminó hasta donde la habitación donde se había instalado la señora, con la enfermera siguiendo sus pasos. Ya estaban frente a la puerta cuando escucharon el suave arrullo de la música de Bach.

— ¿Puedo pasar? — preguntó Terry dando unos golpes a la puerta.

Terry insistió llamándola un poco más fuerte. Al cabo de unos minutos, el actor se armó de valor y giró de la perilla empujando para abrir. La puerta no puso resistencia alguna, ambos entraron, la enfermera encendió las luces… y gritó llena de horror…

—Oh por Dios…— murmuró Terry mirando con los ojos muy abiertos, el cuerpo que colgaba de la lámpara principal, ya sin mecerse, con la lengua de fuera y la piel morada.

La música saltó, había terminado el disco y la aguja saltaba sobre los últimos segundos de _Air on a G String._

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

_:O he dejado a Terry sin suegra!_

_¡Gracias por leer!_

_¡Feliz año 2013!_


	4. Espejo

**Espejo**

La policía llego cerca de las cuatro de la mañana. Terry no entendía cómo habían podido tardar tanto si habían llamado desde la media noche cuando él y la enfermara encontraron el cuerpo. Entre los oficiales, ninguno le representaba un rostro familiar y eso que tan solo unas horas antes tenía la certeza de que ya había hablado con todo el cuerpo de policía en relación a lo de Susana.

La madre de su esposa fue llevaba al depósito de cadáveres de la ciudad para rellenar algunos datos del informe, con todo lo que había sucedido, el hombre que recogía los testimonios tanto de él como de la enfermera, parecía completamente seguro de que había sido un suicidio y nada más, tras hallarse devastada por la noticia de la suspensión del caso.

—Hay que ser bestia como Williams para decirle una cosa así a una madre. — dijo con un bufido.

—A cualquiera, a mi tampoco me ha hecho gracia la noticia. — repuso Terry abrigándose con la bata de dormir, pese a todo el tiempo que debieron esperar para que llegaran los oficiales, vestirse no pasó por su mente en ningún momento.

—Lo siento de verdad, señor Grandchester.

La casa volvió a quedar vacía hasta las siete aproximadamente. Tiempo largo y pesado pero por alguna razón Terry no se sentía con ganas de dormir en la casa, encontraba más tentador incluso el banco de un parque.

En eso se encontraba pensando cuando la campana de la entrada sonó espantando cualquier indicio de sueño que pudo haber pesado sobre él en ese instante. Como impulsado por un resorte se puso de pie dispuesto a abrir a algún policía atolondrado que hubiese olvidado algo, en su lugar se encontró con Albert, bastante agitado y recargado en el quicio de la puerta para darse apoyo mientras recobraba el aliento.

—Vine en cuanto me enteré, pero no me dejaron aparcar el auto sino a dos cuadras de aquí. — dijo el rubio.

El primer disparo de flash de cámara se hizo presente y Terry se movió para dejarlo pasar antes de que pudiera ocurrir el segundo y la serie completa.

—Nunca me habían fastidiado tanto los reporteros como ahora. — dijo mirando con recelo la ventana cubierta por gruesas cortinas desde que le habían dado el alta, por lo que la casa se veía sumida en penumbras todo el día pese al pusilánime esfuerzo de la instalación eléctrica.

Pasaron hasta la cocina donde la enfermera ya tenía preparado algo para desayunar. El estómago de Terry reaccionó al olor de la tortilla de huevo con champiñones, pero algo en su garganta se rehusaba a siquiera imaginarse tragando luego de lo que vio en la habitación superior. Supuso que una enfermera tenía el estómago más fuerte por los gajes del oficio.

—Podrá no tener ganas de comer, señor Grandchester, pero no se encuentra enteramente bien de salud, ha pasado un largo rato desde la cena, tome algo y después deberá acostarse. — dijo ella suavemente adivinando correctamente los pensamientos de su paciente.

— ¿Qué le sirvo al señor? — pregunto mirando a Albert, este solamente indicó algo de café con las tostadas que ya estaban hechas, para no rechazar y obligar a Terry a sentarse a la mesa a acompañarlo como indicaban los buenos modales que sabía tenía, pese a su rebeldía.

La enfermera los dejó a solas cerrando la puerta de la cocina tras de ella. Quedaron en silencio unos minutos, Albert no se animaba a decir nada aunque a decir verdad le causaba bastante curiosidad el hecho de que su amigo fuera capaz de mantenerse entero -o al menos pretenderlo con bastante contundencia- pese a los acontecimientos recientes en su vida.

—La policía dejó de tener como prioridad la búsqueda de Susana. — dijo tajantemente el actor antes de llevarse la taza de café con leche a los labios.

—No quiero sonar inoportuno, pero lo que acaba de suceder quizás te sirva para motivarlos a continuar… de cualquier forma ¿Has considerado lo que te dije?

— ¿Lo del detective privado? La verdad es que sí.

—Le llamaré. No tienes idea de lo útil que me ha sido en la empresa.

Un silencio se abrió paso entre los dos. Ni siquiera los cubiertos de Terry cortando la tortilla eran audibles, pero como este presentaba cierta renuencia a comer debido a que sentía que si lo hacía vomitaría, distrajo un poco la atención dando un trago al jugo que tenía a un lado.

—He estado pensando que quizás haya un buen drama detrás de todo esto. — dijo Terry haciendo que Albert levantara la mirada con gesto interrogante, el actor por su parte se encogió de hombros y disimuladamente apartó el plato para poder gesticular con las manos su punto.

—Muchas de las grandes historias de tragedias, no son por odio en realidad, sino por amor, estuve revisando las cosas de Susana, ella guarda todas las cartas y tarjetas, y recuerdo que había un sujeto que sin falta enviaba no menos de tres por semana: Evan Feurstein. Ella lo conoció en persona, en una actividad de la compañía, ganó el derecho a visitar los camerinos ¿Sabes qué hizo?

Albert continuó completamente mudo pero atento a la historia que le contaba, negó suavemente con la cabeza, en realidad se le había ocurrido que intentó raptarla, era la dirección que estaba tomando la lógica de su amigo y tenía sentido, nunca se sabía qué tan tocado estaba alguien de la cabeza hasta que simplemente hacía lo que hacía.

—Se arrodilló frente a ella y le propuso matrimonio. En mi vida he visto un anillo con una piedra tan grande. Dijo que era de su abuela…

—Valla momento incómodo que debió pasar.

—Le dijo que no podía aceptarlo, pues ella ya estaba comprometida.

— ¿Ya le habías pedido matrimonio? — preguntó Albert con la expresión del rostro contraída, Terry, sin embargo, solamente negó.

—Apenas y le hablaba. No sé detalles, sé que la pasó mal porque estuvo llorando un rato encerrada en su camerino cuando se fue, pero ni idea de cómo lo tomó. Pienso que no tan mal, conservaba esperanzas, creo, hay muchas otras cartas con fecha posterior a eso y todas son igual de efusivas. Solo dejó de mandar cuando nos casamos.

El actor se encogió de hombros.

—El amor no obedece razones ¿Y quién soy yo para decirle que lo suyo es amor enfermo?

—… Hay cierto límite…— murmuró Albert que no era tan romántico, sí más práctico, y procuraba velar porque nadie terminara enredado en la locura, de ahí que se hubiera empeñado en dejar a Neal a cargo de algunos negocios en el extranjero para que dejara a Candy en paz, de esa manera, entre otras cosas aprendería también a valerse sin ayuda de su madre, o de Eliza, con suerte encontraba alguna chica y tendrían boda para los Leagan, sin necesidad de tenerle emberrinchado y dando tristes escenas del trágico caballero que muere de mal de amor… sin ofender al presente actor.

Terry le había ignorado, o bien, no le había escuchado. Miraba un punto indefinido dentro del vaso con jugo. Albert meditó unos instantes más. En realidad él ya había llamado al detective, habían intercambiado información y realizado algunas investigaciones, y el hombre le había dado una sugerencia que no quería decir en voz alta por lo hiriente que resultaba, pero casi al mismo tiempo resultaba ser auténticamente razonable: Susana lo había planeado.

Presa de cierta angustia por saber que su matrimonio no estaba enteramente unido por amor, temió quizás que Terry la dejaría, él había mandado dos cartas a Candy en lo que iba del año y quizás la joven actriz sintió terror de que pensase en divorciarse para regresar con su antigua novia. Después de todo, si bien el disparo que recibió fue auténtico y le causó serias complicaciones, si hubiesen querido matarle; darle en la cabeza era más seguro, después de todo, no estaba poniendo resistencia. Estaba e consideración el punto de la llamada al hospital informando su paradero, convenientemente no mucho tiempo después de haber sido abandonado en plena lluvia torrencial en un páramo donde ningún transeúnte le hubiera encontrado por casualidad. Quien le disparó, no quería que muriera, así de simple.

Un poco de drama, una pizca de aventura para enlazar la atención del marido para con su esposa que la buscaría por cualquier medio, sana y salva.

Albert bebió de su café. Cada quién podía inventarse una historia diferente, la cosa era que tenían que encontrar la que estaba sucediendo en realidad, y que en cualquiera de los casos, esperar que Susana estuviera bien, o Terry viviría como alma en pena.

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

_:D_

_¡Gracias por leer!_

_P.D. alguien comentó algo sobre CandyCandy Final Story, no nos confundamos los que mataron a Susana y casaron a Candy con Terry, fueron los italianos y eso se hizo sin consultar a las autoras (a ninguna, por lo que es técnicamente un fic) A los que les pique la curiosidad por este final canon (publicado en 2010 por Kyoko Mizuki), pueden checar este enlace (quítenle lo espacios):_

search / label / Candy%20Candy%20Final%20Story


End file.
